Sailor Moon's Secret Identity Revealed
by lexy1495
Summary: Darien has been doing alot of thinking latly and has realised that Sailor Moon is not immortal. And when she is hurt at battle Darien has no choice but to take her and no where magical either.


"AAHHHHHH!" The Scouts heard Sailor Moon Yell as she hit the side of a building and fell to the ground unconscious.

Tuxedo Mask turned toward the monster giving it a dirty look and shoved his sword through its heart making it turn to dust.

When Tuxedo joined the scouts over by Sailor Moon it was obvious that she was not going to get herself home.

"I'll take her." Tuxedo said picking Sailor Moon up from the ground.

"Where?" Said Mars. "She does have multiple homes ya know."

"I'm taking her home to where her human parents live." Tuxedo said.

"But how will you explain yourself let alone Sailor Moon?" Venus Said.

"I don't know". He said. "Maybe I'll just leave her in her bed with Luna."

"But what's Luna suppose to tell her when she wakes up." Mercury said. "Luna didn't witness the fight herself."

"She has a point." Venus Said. "Mrs. Usagi would be a bit curious how her daughter got home when she finds her in her bed."

"Let alone it wouldn't be Serena it would be Sailor Moon." Mars Chimed in.

"Who Mrs. Usagi thinks is just a cartoon that her daughter is obsesed with." Mercury added.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Tuxedo Snapped at them.

"Tuxedo, what has gotten into you lately?" Mars asked.

"It seems like you think something bad is going to happen. And you're so protective of Sailor Moon lately." The Scouts said.

I know it's just...

"It's just what?" Mars asked.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I've been talking to Artimis."

"Artimis?" Venus said confused.

"Well if you haven't noticed besides me and Artimis its all women out of the Sailor Scouts."

"He has a point." Jupiter Said

"Sents when have you been talking to Artimis?" Asked Venus.

"Sents there's been all these attacks lately." He said.

"So?" Mars Said.

"So I've realized that we're all not just doing this to save the ones we love but something so much bigger then ourselves. And I've realized that thoe we wish it was true but it's not Sailor Moon is not immortal." He said looking at the unconscious girl.

All the Scouts stood there with nothing to say, because they had never thought about how much Sailor Moon had survived but yet how much her life was put on the line.

"I have to go." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Wait!" The Scouts cried but he was already gone

And all the Scouts could do was go home.

When Tuxedo arrived at Serena's house he knew what he had to do as he walked up to the front door caring Sailor Moon.

When Mrs. Tsukino answered the door she had no clue what to say. For standing in front of her was the suppose to be cartoon characters that her daughter was obsessed with.

"Mrs. Tsukino." Tuxedo Mask Said. "I'm a friend of Serena's May I come in?" He said looking down at Sailor Moon then glancing over at the sofa.

"Um, yes" Mrs. Tsukino said reluctantly. Wondering why is this masked man saying that he knew her daughter.

"What's wrong with your friend?" She asked.

"She took a bad blow to the head." He said looking at sailor moon on the sofa.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Yes, Just knocked out." Tuxedo told her.

"Does she happen to know Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Yes, they know each other quite well." Tuxedo said.

"Um, may I ask who are you?" Mrs. Usagi said wondering.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask" he replied.

"Like the cartoon" she asked.

How Tuxedo was getting annoyed with the word cartoon.

"No, I'm not a cartoon and neither is Sailor Moon" he said looking at the sofa.

"You mean that's her!" Mrs. Tsukino said. "They never talk about her getting hurt after those battles."

"Well a cartoon does not tell the truth. Your daughter out of all people would know that." He said looking down and noticing Luna at his feet looking up at him.

"Oh, don't mind Serena's cat I told her she should be home by now but she never listens that well."

Tuxedo was staring at the cat as Luna stared back. He flashed a look at Sailor Moon and looked back at the cat. Luna looked and saw Sailor Moon on the couch and gave a concerned look to Tuxedo. Just then the phone rang and Mrs. Tsukino said please excuse me.

"What happened?" Luna whispered. Tuxedo looked to see if Mrs. Usagi could see him and he knew he was safe so he bent down next to Luna. And made a fist with one hand and hit his other hand with it copying Sailor Moon hitting the building. Showing Luna what had happened.

"Ooooooo!" Luna said quietly.

Then Tuxedo saw Mrs. Tsukino coming back and when she did she said shoo to Luna who was already making her way to the sofa.

"So may I ask why did you decide to bring your friend here." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"I didn't have enough strength to take her home let alone get myself home he said remembering that he himself was injured."

"Oh." Mrs. Tsukino said awkwardly starting to stare out into space.

Tuxedo noticed Luna on top of Sailor Moon Slapping her in the head trying to get her to wake up.

"Luna, leave me alone" Sailor Moon moaned. Luna shook her and jumped down.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask gasped as he ran to her.

"Tuxedo what happened?" She moaned.

You took a bad blow to the head he told her.

"Where am I?" Sailor Moon Said.

"You're at your parents house." Tuxedo said quietly.

"Parents!" Sailor Moon Said sitting up really fast startling her mother.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sailor Moon snapped at Tuxedo.

"I had no choice." He said.

"Yes you did." She said.

"I was too weak to take you to my house believe me you get heavier when unconscious."

"You could of just left me on my balcony."

"And let your mother find this strange girl she didn't know on her daughters balcony. Yeah that would of been just perfect."

"You could of took me to Ray's."

"No, I couldn't because the other scouts had to take her to the hospital to have a 4 in. gash in her back sewn up."

"Oh my god!" They heard Mrs. Tsukino gasp.

"Um...It's alright Mom" Sailor Moon said thinking aright ya ditz now you did it.

"Just calm down Mrs. Tsukino" Tuxedo said.

"No, that's not right my daughter my daughter is Serena."

"Yes, that is your daughter." Luna chimed in.

"Mom calm down" Sailor Moon said walking up from behind Tuxedo Mask putting her hand on his shoulder for balance.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Sailor Moon said.

"Tell me what?"

"That Serena is more than one person." Sailor Moon said.

"Do you think your daughter is that big of a klutz to brake three ribs by tripping?" Tuxedo asked.

"No, I broke those ribs by falling of the top of a building." Sailor Moon said coming forward.

"And you expect me to believe this?" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Yes, because I can prove that I'm your daughter." Sailor Moon said powering down.

And all of a sudden Mrs. Tsukino saw her daughter being grabbed by Tuxedo Mask to keep her from falling.

"Serena!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry Mom, I had no choice."

"No choice of what?"

"Who I am. I'm not only Serena but I'm also Sailor Moon. I'm not just your daughter, I'm also Queen Serenity's daughter."

"I was Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium and will be Queen Serenity when the rise of Crystal Tokyo comes as well."

"You have no ordinary daughter Mrs. Usagi." Luna told her. "I've seen it all with my own eyes. Do you really think a gold crescent moon on a cats forehead is a birth mark."

"But why my Serena" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"It was her destiny and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." Luna said.

"So I have a daughter who is three different people Serena, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity all who have magical powers."

"Then who is he suppose to be?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as they all looked at Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo you want to explain or me?" Luna said.

"I guess there's really no point for this how I guess" he said as he pulled of his mask.

Darien! I thought you...

"Yes, I know you thought Serena and I hated each other right."

"Yes, but it's their destiny to be together forever." Luna said. Looking at the two of them.

"Then does he have these powers as well?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Yes he does as well as three identities like your daughter. He is Darien, Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Endymion."

"How did this come to be you ask Mrs. Tsukino." Luna said.

"It came to be when the peace was shattered During the Silver Millennium and your daughter was given the burden of protecting the universe along with this young man and all the other Scouts."

"How many Scouts are there?"

"Mainly four others." Serena said. "But there are three with their own responsibilities to do."

"So who are they?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"My four best friends who else mom." Serena said

"You mean Amy, Raye, Leda, and Mina." Mrs. Usagi said their all like you Serena.

"Yes Mom, me and Darien are not alone. For every planet there is a scout that is its princess."

"I don't believe it" Mrs. Tsukino said with a blank look on her face.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I had no choice. When I found out who I was I couldn't just sit back and watch evil destroy my life, my family, and friends. Nor could I watch a whole universe be destroyed when I was put in charge to save it." Serena said not sounding like her young immature herself.

"I mean just seeing you this way Serena. I'm use to seeing the young naive daughter of mine. And now I'm being told that my daughter is some kind of super hero and let alone a princess. All these things I never thought were possible."

"I know this is hard for you Mrs. Tsukino." Luna said.

"Oh boy, a talking cat now I really lost it." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"I know you're not use to seeing your daughter all mature and everything. Let alone being held by the man you thought she hated."

"Oh Serena..." Mrs. Tsukino gasped.

"But Mom I have no choice and I never did. And I'm afraid I may never have a choice. But for who I am I have to deal with the burden of protecting everything dear to me or not. Let alone having to put the burden of knowing I'm not immortal on the ones that love me. And I have to live knowing that the burden of protecting something so much bigger than me or the Sailor Scouts or the earth its self. But knowing the burden of protecting the whole universe."

**Authors Note-**I hope you liked Sailor Moon's Secret Identity Revealed. I will tell you that I have had to republish this story four times because people complaining about punctuation errors. So if your gonna act like my old bitchy english teacher and complain about punctuation dont bother to telling me about it. Because I have never been good at it and more then likely will never be. Thanks.


End file.
